Student Council
The Student Council is in charge of taking care of the official business with clubs, elections, student needs, and in charge of the Disciplinary Committee, who are in charge of protecting students. They are closest to the headmaster of the academy next to the teachers due to their innate ability to talk to their peers in the student body better. They uphold the rules as best they can and will do anything to protect the student body. The Student Council President is the only position that is actively voted for by the Student Body, while the rest are filled by individuals handpicked by them. Positions and Roles Student Council President: Leader of the Student Council; He/she is considered one of the most responsible of the group, being the highest in position. He/she is also responsible for interacting with the headmaster for the SC. Student Council Vice-President: Secondary Leader of the Student Council; holds same powers as President but to a lesser extent. Student Council Treasurer: In charge of funds for the SC and the student body; this includes how much money clubs, groups, and school events get. Student Council Secretary: Secretary for the SC, working with papers of all kinds from club forms to flyer standards and even some official papers from the headmaster. Student Council Club Manager: He/She is in charge of Clubs, from standards on them to how they are doing in the school. They work with the Treasurer on most cases dealing with funds for Clubs as well. Student Council Public Relations Director: He/She is in charge of talking to the Student body, hearing out their issues and ideas. He/She is the link between the SC and the Student Body. Student Council Disciplinary Committee Leader: Leader of the DC who enforces the school rules and is in charge of protecting the Student body from any trouble makers. Power and Responsibility Flow The power and responsibility of the Student Council flows as such, as responsibility goes up, power goes down. * President - Decides the agenda of Student Council, sets tasks and makes sure jobs are completed. * Vice President - Assists Student Council President and may take role if President is unavailable. * Secretary - Writes down notes of all meetings, agendas, tasks, and archive all activities of Student Council. Has access to all personal and important documents. Keeps in close contact with all positions to record progress and report to President.. * Treasurer - Keeps track of School budget and funds, works closely with Club Manager to arrange funds. Deals with fundraiser money. Reports findings to Secretary. * Club Manager - Manages and checks in on all official clubs at Osaka, works closely with Treasurer to establish budget for each club. * Disciplinary Committee Leader - There as representative of the Disciplinary Committee, makes sure rules established by School and Student Council are enforced, checks over all members of Disciplinary Committee. * Relations Director - Relates all current reports and official anncounments of Student Council to public, deals with any questions or complaints about the Student Council, works closely with any press revolving around Student Council. The public speaker, speaking in most public events, leaving the imporant ones to the President. Members Student Council President: U~Iriamu Shokushu Student Council Vice-President: N/A Student Council Treasurer: Goeb Lynn Goodfellow Student Council Secretary: Chishen Ragavushka Student Council Club Manager: N/A Student Council Public Relations Director: Haruhi Fenna Student Council Disciplinary Committee Leader: N/A Trivia * Place where random tidbits on each member goes Category:Student Council Category:School Lore